Snape's classroom
by BloodyWolf10
Summary: Draco and Harry have a sexual encounter in Snape's classroom ... Second in the Conquest series, written by BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf


**2nd in the Conquest Series. Harry and Draco go at it again, only in Snape's classroom! On his DESK! I hope they don't get caught! HxD**

**Snape's Classroom Conquest**  
**Authoresses: **BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf  
**Rating: **M or NC-17  
**Status: **Complete  
**Warning: **This contains sexual contents, strong language, is not suitable for children. I sound like some thingy before a movie. Lmao  
**Reviews:** We'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave us suggestions!! Reviews make us smile.  
**Author Notes: **The second in the conquest seriers and the sequel to "The Broom Closet Conquest" by both Yellowwolf and I. It is Roleplay style. Where she plays Draco in both and I am Harry. Enjoy our story. A sequel to this is possible.

_**Dedicated to Ann because it her birthday tomorrow (25**__**th**__** of November). Have a fun day, hun!! Consider this our birthday present to you! **_

**HDHD**

Harry sat on the edge of Snape's desk, his left foot nervously tapping on the floor, but he decided the action caused too much noise so he pushed himself back and he laid down on the desk so his legs and head were hanging off either side. Merlin, was he nervous. Draco had said that if he were bottoming this time, that he would decide the place where they would have sex. The bastard had chosen one of the most dangerous places that existed. Severus Snape's desk He groaned miserably and considered going back now and forgetting the whole thing, his lover could top for all he cared.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco your bloody late!" Harry whispered furiously

Draco walked calmly through the corridor. He was on his way to meet his lover and knew he was already late but yet he saw no reason to rush. Harry wanted to top so he could wait for a bit. He didn't mind that Harry topped because it was good too. It was as arousing as topping.

Finally, he reached their meeting place and pushed the door to the classroom open. His lover was laying on the desk.

He smiled. "Good evening, Potter."

Harry felt his cheeks flame in anger and he whispered heatedly, "Took you long enough, Malfoy! I don't even live in the dungeons and I got here before you did." He lifted himself up and crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs in his lap right after. Harry noted that his bottom lip stuck out in a firm but cute pout.

Draco smirked and approached Harry. The pout on Harry's face was cute but in his eyes, he saw anger.

"Sorry, love. But I can assure you, it'll be worth the wait," he said winking, with the usual air of arrogance.

"If we get caught, I can't tell you how many different ways I'll kill you. I mean this is SNAPE'S classroom! He hates me! Ever since the moment I stepped into the Great Hall, he has been looking for ways to get me expelled. I shouldn't have come here," Harry groaned and tried to wiggle out of his spot on the table. His fears getting the best of him, he jumped off the desk and got ready to dash out of the room. He was not getting kicked out of his real home for the chance to top his boyfriend.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and stopped him. "I can guarantee you we won't get caught. Trust me on this, okay? Besides, if Sev walks in here -which won't happen- he'll have to expel me too and he won't do that. And if anything ever happens, I'll fight for you." he said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close. He kissed Harry's forehead and hugged him.

"But if you don't want to do it here, no worries. We don't have to."

Harry sighed and forced himself to relax, he trusted Draco and his words only reinforced that trust that was momentarily ignored. He wrapped his own arms around Draco and buried his face in his lover's chest, inhaling Draco's unique sent. It always calmed him. Vanilla. His favourite.

"I want to be with you, I don't really care where, and plus if he's not expelling us then it will be fun to watch his face if he walks in on us," Harry lent his head back a bit and he placed a small kiss on the underside of Draco's chin.

Draco chuckled, thinking about his godfather's face if he'd see him with his least favourite student. That would sure give him a shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked, searching Harry's eyes for any sign that he didn't want to do this. He found none. He gently stroked the side of Harry's face and then leaned forward to capture his lover's lips in a sweet kiss.

Harry, desperate for any way to forget his stress, pressed his body into Draco's and kissed his love back with as much passion as he could muster in his current state of mind. His arms moved up Draco's chest and to the boy's neck where Harry pulled Draco down closer to him for a deeper kiss.

Draco moaned, surprised but didn't mind much. He let his tongue slide between Harry's lips to explore the other boy's mouth. However, he didn't do much more than that because Harry was in control this time. Harry would determine what was going to happen.

Harry sucked Draco's tongue farther into his mouth where he let his own soft tongue mingle with the other's. He loved the feel of the other boy on him, kissing him, inside him, but what was better than them all was when he was inside the Slytherin. He knew that he wasn't going to have any trouble taking charge this time.

Harry moved his small hands into Draco's hair where he pulled his head back, when Harry was pulled away from Draco's lips he made sure his lips didn't leave Draco entirely. His wet lips sucked on the already claimed neck of his lover. All the other love bites he had left covering Draco's neck only made Harry suck harder.

Draco moaned again and tangled his hand in the black messy hair while he enjoyed the sensation of Harry's warm lips on his skin. Harry loved leaving love bites and although he didn't care, they were always too visible. Everyone always assumed he'd found some girl. He smirked. They should know better than to just assume things.

"Hmm, Harry, this feels so good."

"I'm glad," Harry managed to get out before he licked Draco's soft skin then bit down, once again leaving his mark. It was always such a turn on when Harry saw the marks he left on Draco, it could get him harder faster than almost anything else.

He thrust his hips forward making sure his cock moved against Draco's own. The heated contact making Harry's head spin. Being with Draco was like a drug for Harry.

"The desk?" Harry asked between laying kisses down Draco's neck. Harry began to unbutton the shirt in front of him so he wouldn't have to quit kissing Draco's vanilla scented skin.

Draco thrust his hips against Harry's, loving the friction. A place along his throat hurt slightly from where Harry had bitten down but it was a good kind of pain.

Draco's shirt was now half open and the cold air slid across his skin.

"The desk sounds good," Draco replied, running his hands over Harry's powerful back.

Harry turned them around and began to back Draco up to Snape's desk, never taking his mouth from Draco's chest. He couldn't stand it, all these different things combined. The friction Draco was creating between their hot bodies was flying him to the brink. When he felt Draco's knees hit the back of the desk, he motioned for the other boy to get up there and lay down. Harry let his hands drift from the other's body, not liking it at all.

Draco's knees hit the desk and he followed Harry's orders. He jumped up and laid down. His heart was beating wildly. He was slightly nervous. They had never done it in a classroom before.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?" he asked, leering.

Harry felt his cock react to Draco's silky voice, a heat spread through his body that he couldn't and didn't want to control. He took his only shirt off and let his hands roam the tan heated skin on his chest, imaging they were Draco's own soft and nimble fingers.

Harry took the few steps needed and lifted himself onto the desk, his heart pounding. He settled himself between Draco's legs. Harry clenched his fists, to try and hold in at least some of his wild passion and then loosened his grip when he was ready. He trailed his mouth down Draco's naked chest to the waistband of his pants, where he slipped a few fingers under to feel the hot skin burn his fingers deliciously. His other hand moved to Draco's pants where he began to undo the belt and then unzip his pants. He was almost disappointed when he saw that Draco hadn't gone commando today, he usually did. Oh, well, more torture for Draco then, it would teach him his lesson.

He leaned down to Draco's ear and licked the lobe. In a whispered voic,e he said huskily, "I love you... your body," the teasing lit in his voice clearly showing his playful nature.

"Tease." Draco whispered hoarsely, the breath ghosting over his ear causing him to shiver. He lifted his hips so Harry could take his pants off and unintentionally drove his hips against Harry's.

Harry groaned and thrust his hips forward as a reaction to Draco doing so.

"Someone wants to get strait to the fun today then, huh? No foreplay?" Harry asked knowing full well that Draco would want to play before they had sex.

His hands pulled down Draco's pants until they went to the boy's ankles. Harry motioned for Draco to kick them off while he worked on playing with Draco's silk boxers.

Draco kicked them off and he vaguely heard them fall to the ground. By now, too much blood had left his brain and had travelled south to other parts of his body.

"This is foreplay, isn't it? Now shut up and let that mouth do other things, things it's better at," he said, grinning wickedly. He let his hands trail over Harry's bare chest down to his pants and briefly squeezed the growing bulge he found there.

Harry couldn't help the jerk of his hips when Draco's hand squeezed his cock. He grinned euphorically, and groaned when Draco pulled away. Harry looked down at his frisky partner and decided to oblige.

"As you wish," Harry lowed onto his hands and knees on top of Draco and let his mouth fall to the other boy's before he pulled away and trailed wet hot open mouthed kissed down Draco's now naked body. As the kisses reached a lower point, Harry was soon to the small blonde trail of hair leading to Draco's dick.

Harry lifted his eyes and made contact with Draco, and he never let that contact go, not even as he moved the rest of the way down Draco's body so that his mouth hovered only inches away from the head of the Draco's penis. Harry let his tongue dart out of his mouth and lap at the tip. He pulled away and then opened his mouth to blow on the wet spot, sending cold chills down Draco's member.

Draco shivered and he clenched his fists.

"Shit, Harry, don't tease like that." Draco whimpered. His chest seemed to be on fire from all the kisses and now his dick was too. He didn't think he was going to last very long. Luckily Harry was topping today. He slid a hand down his chest and gripped his cock, stroking lightly.

Harry lifted his face and moved his hand to slap Draco's away from his own cock.

"Bad doggy, that's my job today," Harry replaced Draco's hand with his own and began to move his hand up and down Draco's shaft mercilessly. His own cock throbbing in pain, wanting it's own release and every time another moan came from Draco the urge only became greater.

Draco let out a lustful moan, it was a sound that came from deep within him. His breathing was reduced to a heavy panting and he'd lost all ability of speech. He could only moan and make incoherent sounds while his dick seemed to become impossibly harder. It actually hurt but it was good, so damn good. He wanted Harry to do this forever while at the same time he wished he would come and end this. He was somewhere between pleasure and passing out but it was still great, still hot. The fact that they could get caught only added to the excitement.

Harry who now felt like he had tortured Draco just enough removed his hand from the his dick. Harry resisted the urge to lick his now pre-cum covered hand and moved it in front of his face, he opened his mouth hand spit on that hand, when he felt he needed to explain himself Harry looked up and gave the frustrated Draco a sexy grin.

"Lube," Harry moved his two hands together and rubbed them, after he was finished he put his hands on his throbbing dick, moaning at the cold feel of his hands on his hot organ. Harry began to pump himself covering his entire cock with Draco's pre-cum and his own spit. He knew he couldn't do this too long or in his extremely sensitive state he would come before he even had time to have sex with Draco, so he reluctantly removed his hands and put them on either side of Draco's head, and then resituated himself between the two still spread wide legs.

"Oh god," Draco moaned at the sight in front of him. Harry stroking himself with his pre-cum was damn hot. He could come just from seeing that but he didn't want to, not yet, not when the party had only just begun.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since I got here." Draco growled, wanting Harry to get on with it already. This was taking too long. He needed Harry and he needed him now.

Harry let his cock brush Draco's entrance, he wanted desperately to have sex now but he couldn't help wanting to tease Draco as well. He lowed his head and kissed Draco with all the passion inside his body and as he did that he thrust his hips forward loving the feel of his slick cock sliding into Draco's tight entrance. He wanted to cry out at the feel but his mouth was already too preoccupied with Draco's tongue.

Once Harry was sure Draco had adjusted to his large size, he moved his hips back to only push them forward again with more force than either had expected, the desk had jerked forward with their rutting bodies. Harry couldn't have loved the feel anymore than he did, so he pulled back and did it again.

Draco hissed in pain when the large cock moved in and out of him. He always forgot how big his lover was but it again was good pain. He loved it, every single second of it.

The desk seemed to move dangerously and the part of his brain that was still working told him it would be funny if it cracked.

His focus returned to the cock moving in and out of him and he moaned deeply. This should last forever.

Harry knew he was rocking the desk too hard but he couldn't stop himself, it felt too damn good. His cock slamming into Draco's tight hole was the most euphoric sensation he had ever had the pleasure of feeling. His thrusts soon became more erratic as he looked for Draco's prostate the spot that would have his lover crying at the pleasure he felt. He felt the tension in his stomach begin to mount and an almost tightening feeling in his balls.

But he pushed the feeling away for the moment, he wanted Draco to come before he did. So he took his hand that had been propped by Draco's face and moved it to the blonde's balls, where he grabbed them and moved them in his hand slowly, almost painfully. After he was done with that little teasing manoeuvre, he moved his hand up and wrapped it around Draco's poor neglected cock, and he began pumping away timing the movement of his hand to that of his hips.

Draco yelled in pleasure when Harry hit his sweet spot. "Oh, God, yeah," he moaned. The hand on his cock felt like heaven. He thrust up in Harry's hand, wanting more and rocked back on Harry's dick. It was almost becoming too much and he knew he wouldn't last long like this.

"Oh, Merlin," he mumbled before he came, shooting his load all over Harry's hand and part of his own chest. His vision blurred and he lay down panting while Harry continued to thrust in him. He'd never come this hard before. Not even when he was topping.

Harry loved the feel of Draco's warm liquids on his hand dripping down and onto his still hard cock. His thrusts picked up in speed, his eyes were shut tight and his hands now held onto the sides of the desk making it shake most dangerously. Then finally he saw stars explode behind his eyes as his came inside Draco, it was mind shattering and he could hardly hold himself up as all of his strength seemed to have gone into those final painfully perfect thrusts. He felt his arms go limp and he lowered himself quickly on top of his lover's body. He was panting and sweating and covered in both his and Draco's cum, but it was one of the best moments in his life.

Draco wrapped his arms around his panting lover while he himself tried to get his breathing under control. He gently stroked the sweat soaked back. Both their chests were sticky and Draco had the feeling they just might get stuck together if they didn't separate soon. But he didn't care. He loved laying with Harry in his arms.

Harry blew some hair out of his face and then nuzzled his nose in the dip of Draco's collarbone leaving small kisses behind him.

"I love you, Draco," Harry voice was sore from screaming, and he couldn't deny he loved the thought of Draco making him scream. He didn't want to move one inch, but he was sure the desk was going to break, he pushed the thought away he just wanted to lay with Draco holding him for a while longer. He hated to be separated from Draco at the end of the night and this was a way they could stay together longer.

"I love you, too," Draco answered, pressing a kiss on Harry's forehead. Draco didn't want to think about getting up. He wanted time to stop now so that they could stay here forever or at least until they felt like moving. He didn't want to go back to the real world yet.

Harry snuggled a little closer to Draco and contemplated falling asleep but he knew that if he woke up to find Snape staring at his naked body he would certainly die. Of either Snape's wand or of embarrassment. But his stubborn nature told him to ignore the thoughts and he buried his face in Draco's chest.

Most suddenly he heard some odd creaking noise. He lifted his head to get a better listen and heard it again only this time it was louder. For a second he panicked thinking someone was coming into the room, but he was sadly mistaken. And he knew it when the creak came again only this time followed by the sound splitting of wood. It sounded almost like lightening.

"Shit!" He only had time to scream out and grab hold of Draco before the desk moved forward the backward in a swishing movement and then gave a way and fell to the ground, both a front and back leg having broken in two.

"Oh no!" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Harry. Suddenly they had dropped to the ground, the desk finally having broken down. He lay shocked for several seconds.

"You okay?" he asked Harry before he started laughing. This was so typical! He did realize they probably should go in case they got caught but this was too funny. It was hilarious.

Harry dropped his head onto Draco's chest, took a few deep breathes and then almost hysterical laughter flowed out from his mouth. He should have known, hell he had known they'd at least leave the desk wobbly, but he hadn't expected the desk to totally break. When he calmed down enough to answer Draco, he lets his lips kiss the place over Draco's rapidly beating heart.

"Yea, I'm fine," a deep breath, "I'm good. How about you?" Harry was so tired now he sat his cheek on the spot he had kissed before closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing. He knew they needed to leave but he was still in a bit of shock and still tired from having sex with Draco. He didn't know if his legs would be able to support him or not.

"I'm okay." Draco answered, although he had the feeling his back might be a little sore the next day. He couldn't hold back a yawn. He was tired and although he wanted to do nothing more than fall asleep with Harry in his arms for once, he knew it wasn't an option. It was too dangerous.

"Harry, love, I think we should get going."

Harry sighed and nodded his head, then rolled off Draco and halfway off the fallen desk, his back now crooked. He lifted his upper half up and moved into a sitting position, and then he moved to his knees and finally he pulled himself to his feet.

"Guess we should be getting dressed then?" Harry said not really waiting for an answer as he gathered up his clothes, he let Draco relax as he put both their clothes into two different piles.

"Done," Harry said grinning, totally unaware of his naked state. Oh he knew he was naked, he just didn't care.

Draco watched his naked lover and grinned. He looked mighty fine. He enjoyed the sight and then got up as well, bending down to take his pile of clothes.

"Thanks," he said smirking. Before he started dressing, he cleaned the sticky liquid on his chest off with a spell and did the same for Harry. Then he started getting dressed again.

"And a thanks to you as well," Harry walked over with his clothes in hand and kissed Draco on the lips before hurriedly putting on his underwear and pants, then his shirt and shoes. He slung his tie over his shoulder and smirked at Draco.

"I'm getting better at this have sex and run thing, but what are we going to do about the desk?" Harry smirked and sent a amused glance at the broken desk, "I say we leave it for Snape to fix. I'd love to see his face in the morning," Draco was really rubbing off on him. He was so Slytherin-like sometimes.

"Yeah, leave it to him. It's his fault for picking such a wobbly desk anyway." Draco replied smirking as he finished dressing, "I really don't want to leave."

He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him close again.

Harry smiled and let himself be pulled closer to Draco, and his muffled reply to Draco's response was "Yeah, I don't remember it ever creaking before. I think we were too rough on it, we broke it by ourselves," his laughter wasn't very well heard over the material of Draco's shirt but he didn't care. He picked his head up and did one of his favourite things, he kissed Draco's chin.

"I don't want to go either, but you have to know it's about three in the morning or something, almost time for Snape to wake up and start his morning patrols."

"Yeah, good point. And I don't think he'll like it much if he sees who ruined his desk either, specially if he found out _how_ we broke it .Even if he's my godfather, he'll still kill me." Draco said laughing slightly and he let go of Harry.

"When are we going to meet again?"

Harry leaned in and gave Draco a small kiss on the lips, "Tomorrow night is good with me, I don't like being away from you too long," Harry said, curiously enough, almost shyly.

"Me neither." Draco said smiling. "Around midnight by the Lake?" he suggested, wanting to look at the stars with his lover in his arms. He wanted something a little romantic for once. It didn't necessarily need to be about sex.

"Yeah, I'd love that, we could have a date," Harry gave Draco one more kiss before pulling away smiling he gave the classroom a look over, noticing they had left nothing behind other than the broken desk. He nodded his head and offered Draco his hand. He wanted to walk Draco to his dorms, he had his invisibility cloak shrunken in his back pocket, he wasn't worried.

**HDHD**

**The End**

**A/N: **Ask for a sequel and you could receive. Where are our Harry and Draco going to strike next? Give suggestions? It just might happen. And also the site where you can find even more RP's done by Yellowwolf and I is called Something Sexy. It's a Harry Potter forum, go check it out. The link is in my profile. It's my homepage.

_I hope you decide to review  
_-Bloody  
and  
-Wolf


End file.
